Wish You Were Here [E/T] Part 1
by MasterFicCollection
Summary: Starts the night Gwen came over to Theresa's with the bat. The dating thing never happened. Enjoy!


Finally, it was all at rest.  
  
Theresa loved him, and he loved her. He would never take it back from her, ever. No matter how angry he got, he would never take those words away from her. The heartbroken look in her eyes on that plane had told him all he needed to know.  
  
He was a jerk for ever hurting her. But he wouldn't do it again.  
  
"I love you, Theresa. If anything happened to you, it would crush me. I want you to come stay with me tonight."  
  
After the way Gwen had attacked them, Pilar and Theresa were going to stay at the Crane mansion. Gwen had been hauled off by the police instantly. Luis, ironically enough, still knew nothing about it.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Okay, Ethan. I have to pack some clothes for tomorrow, all right?"  
  
She headed off to the bedroom, and waited until she was too far away to hold on anymore before dropping his hand. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Gwen wouldn't get anywhere near Theresa.  
  
Besides, if he gave her a few days, she might calm down. 'Okay, not likely after I had her arrested.'  
  
He went over to the pile of shattered picture frames on the floor. Gwen had been really angry. But that didn't matter.  
  
Because he had Theresa. He loved her. He was going to protect her from anything that would come at them.  
  
"Theresa.." he muttered sentimentally, as he smiled. He touched one of the pictures that hadn't been broken. It was the one that had been taken of them at the ballet. He set it back on the shelf, and began to walk towards Theresa's room.  
  
Then, thinking better of it, he went and took the picture with him. He wanted to keep it, in case Gwen came back to cause more hell.   
  
***********  
  
She smiled, and took clothes out of her dresser, although she didn't know which outfits she was taking. It didn't even matter. Her heart was so full, she could have nothing and she wouldn't mind. She had her blue-eyed, bright Ethan.  
  
Gwen had done a number on her room, but the cops assured her that she would get her things back. She moved her hands to her neck, feeling a sting of pain where Gwen had tried to choke her. The pain was followed by anger.  
  
The anger faded into the night, when she saw Ethan watching her from the doorway. He walked to her, and hugged her tightly. He must have seen her touching her neck again, because he tiled her chin up and gently kissed her there. Her skin was soft, and warm. Pulling back a little, he nuzzled her face as he whispered to her.  
  
"Are you almost ready?"  
  
"Yes, Ethan. I'll get my suitcase." She picked it up off of the ground, and smiled at him.   
  
The love in his eyes was unmistakable. It was so deep, and it would have scared her. But not now.   
  
She let him take her hand, and lead her out to the car.  
  
***********  
  
By the time they had reached the Crane mansion, Theresa had fallen asleep next to him. Ethan smiled warmly, and tried not to slam the car door when he carried her inside. She snuggled her head under his chin, and whispered his name. She was dreaming about him.  
  
Ethan ascended the stairs, and set her down on his bed. He carefully slipped off her shoes, and pulled the covers over her. Going to the mirror, he let his own jacket fall to the chair. He hadn't taken the tux off since the stupid engagement party. It was surprising that he had stayed with Gwen for so long.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't love her. He just..loved Theresa more. The words hit him, clear as day. Why lie about something so stupid?  
  
Ethan Crane loved Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. She was the only girl he wanted.   
  
He looked in the mirror as he unbuttoned his shirt. He saw his reflection staring back, eyes full and awaiting. Awaiting what, he didn't know. As long as it contained Theresa, that was all he wanted.  
  
Theresa. She was laying in the bed, but her eyes were open. She had been watching him undress.  
  
"Hey. Sorry if I woke you."  
  
Sitting up fully, she giggled. "Aw. I was hoping you wouldn't see me, and you would keep taking things off for me."  
  
"You don't know how badly I want to do that. But I might lose all control along with the clothing."  
  
"I wouldn't mind." She knelt up, and kissed his chest. He let out a sigh, and groaned.  
  
"Theresa..we can't do this here."  
  
"I know. I'm just having some fun. I want to wait until the time is right to make love to you, Ethan."  
  
He kissed her lips softly, and crawled into the bed next to her.  
  
"In the meantime, I wanted to keep you warm."  
  
She leaned her head against his chest, and listened to his heart beating.  
  
"Then do, Ethan. I need you." She melted at the love in his eyes. It was going to be so difficult for them, but tonight, they had each other. No complications, no worries. Worrying was for another day.  
  
"I love you, Theresa. I can't go to sleep another night without you."  
  
"You won't have to stay alone. I'll come by, every night."  
  
"That might not be enough. I want to see you every day."  
  
"What do you mean? You do see me every day."   
  
Laughing, he pulled her closer. "I want you to move in with me, Theresa. I want to be able to protect you from Gwen, and be able to see you anytime I want. I want you all for myself."  
  
Her eyes filled with love, and her pulse quickened. She wouldn't be able to fight her desire for Ethan if they were living together! How would she hold off on her promise to remain a virgin until their wedding night?   
  
But she heard a yes come out of her mouth. And she didn't take it back. She would come and stay with him. She would hold him at night, and have him hold her. She would love him, and cherish him like she had always wanted. All her dreams were going to come true.  



End file.
